A Beautiful Palace to Get Lost In
by Kyshin
Summary: *NEWLY UPDATED!*Atem’s father has passed away and it is finally time for the young prince to take heir to the throne. Mana, the pretty sorceress fears that their friendship will now perish, and even worse, she may never be kissed by Atem’s royal lips.
1. Chapter 1: A Pot's Importance!

**A/N: I'M BACKKKKK!!!! AND WITH ME I BRING A BRAND NEW STORY (A COUPLE ACTUALLY)!!! **

"**A Beautiful Palace to Get Lost In"**

**PAIRING: Pharaoh/Prince Atem X Mana**

**POINT OF VIEW (POV): Mana; first person**

**RATING: OT or M for MATURE, WILL BE RATED PG-13 FOR NOW…**

**SUMMARY:**** ~"Now that you're the Pharaoh, I guess you won't have a lot of time for me anymore. You'll be busy with all that...well you know; Pharaoh stuff!" I laugh even though tears are stinging my eyes. ~ Atem's father has passed away and it is finally time for the young prince to take heir to the throne. Mana, the pretty sorceress fears that their friendship will now perish, and even worse, she may never be kissed by Atem's royal lips. **

**WARNING: SOME SCENES WILL BE INNAPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS ROMANCE, ACTION/ADVENTURE, HARSE LANGUAGE, SOME SEX/SEX RELATED SCENES, AND MATURE CONTENT!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!! IF I DID, I'D BE RICH AND THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE!!! HAHAHA!!!**

**THANK YOU AND THAT IS ALL!!! PLEASE ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 1: A Pot's Importance **

"Oww!" A pair of crimson-violet eyes meet mine in the darkness.

"Mana?! How many times are you going to hide in here?" His breath is so warm. Our bodies are touching. I blush and smile.

"So, you're cutting class too? Eh, Princey?"

His eyes roll as he shows his brilliant white teeth in a mischievous grin. "Of course not." he says as he tries to get more comfortable.

"Ouch! Watch it! You're stepping on my hand!" I shriek.

"I'm sorry." He quickly moves his body closer to mine. It is silent for a moment. The pot is growing hot from our breath and combined body heat. The prince's face is close to mine. He smells fresh and clean like lavender and rose petals. His scent relaxes me. I lean in closer to his body and smell him. "Umm, Mana…What are you doing?"

I blink, blush and giggle. "Uh nothing! Just you know…" I look down utterly embarrassed. "You smell so nice."

Now Atem blushes. "Uhh…Thank you." He closes his eyes. "So do you…"

My blush deepens. I had been making my own cologne in the garden using fruits, leaves and figs. I splashed some on my body after my bath this morning. He noticed. I was hoping he would. "Thanks."

We are silent again. "What class are you avoiding?"

"Spells and wands." I play with an unruly piece of hair. "You?"

"The Pharaoh's Duties…"

"Oh." Atem hated that class. He didn't want to be King. He always wanted to be a normal kid in Cairo. He sighs and our eyes lock.

"I do not want the power or responsibility that comes with ruling an Empire."

I nod in agreement. "You're only—"

"Seventeen summers." He looks away and sadness fills his voice. "My Father is not well, Mana. It is only a matter of time before…" He stops and I feel for his knee in the darkness.

"I know Atem, I am truly sorry about your Dad." His hand touches mine. It is much larger than my hand and I can feel the coolness of his rings and arm adornment.

"I am not ready, Mana." I can hear his voice growing shaky.

"Not ready for what?"

"My Father's death, becoming Pharaoh…" Atem shakes his head and clears his throat. I've known him all my life and I am well aware of this trick. He's trying so hard to fight back tears.

"Aww Atemu…" I squeeze his hand tighter. "You're going to be a great Pharaoh!" He pulls his hand away and starts to get up.

"Don't call me that!" He's extremely close to crying now. I frown and grab for his hand.

"I'm sorry! Please…Atem…"

He sits again and inhales sharply. "Don't cry…" I put my free hand to his face. His cheeks are slightly damp and very warm. He is already crying. I stroke his smooth skin with my fingers as I wipe his fresh tears away.

"I—" he stutters and turns his gaze to the bottom of our hiding place. "I must go now."

"But Prince—!"

"Please, Mana." His voice cracks and I let go. I pull my knees to my chest so he can climb out. "Thank you." he wipes at his eyes. "I am sorry." Before I can say anything he exits the huge garden urn. I listen to the slapping of his bare feet on the stone ground outside. I sigh and stretch out my legs.

I wonder where he is going, obviously not to class. Maybe he'll go for a walk by the Nile. He likes it there. Or maybe he'll hide out in the tranquil garden. I look up at the little light that shines down into my secret place. Atem and I would always hide together in here. _"I remember it being a lot bigger last year. Haha."_

I smile at the memory of his laugh. He doesn't laugh too much lately. He's so serious and tense. Of course, I do not blame him. He has good reason to be sullen. His father is dying, his mother has already passed and now he'll have to carry the burden of being Pharaoh. It's hard to believe he'll be eighteen soon. My blush returns. He's completely a man now.

Atem's voice started to change when he was twelve. I used to tease him about it, but than my breasts started to grow and things got awkward between us. We were changing in both physical and emotional ways. To be honest, it was weird. Ever since my fourteenth birthday, I've thought of Atem in ways other than just my fried. It's hard to tell exactly what he's feeling about me though. I have a strange feeling that he feels the same I do for him. He always spends time with me and his cheeks turn red when our bodies touch. Still, I am unsure. What's the point of getting high hopes if he'll never kiss me?

I thought he was going to kiss me a few minutes ago. Foolish of me, I know, but our faces were only inches apart. It was dark and we were all alone. It would've been perfect! I hang my head and sigh again. What am I thinking? Why would the future King of Egypt want a girl like me? I'm no goddess, and I don't have a body that could even come close to that of a belly dancer. I do not come from a wealthy family of high status, nor am I good at simple spells and magic!

"Mana," I look up and bring my head above the pot's opening. I know its Atem's voice. I look around. "Over here."

"Over where?"

"Here!"

"Uhh…" I frantically move my head back and forth. "Where's here?" I hear a sigh and suddenly Atem appears before me. The sun shines bright upon his skin and causes his beads of sweat to sparkle and glisten. I stare and blink. He's beautiful.

"Classes are over. I covered for you."

I jump out of the giant urn. "Aw! Thanks! I owe ya'!"

"You don't need to thank me." he smiles. "I was just informing you so that maybe you'd be able to forgive me easier."

"Forgive you?" I cock my head and raise an eyebrow. "For what? What'd you do?"

He chuckles. "Well, for being so withdrawn earlier and for…uhh…" he looks away and shuffles his feet. He's wearing white sandals with blue straps now. "For crying." he says finally.

"Oh, it's OK. No problem." I say back quickly. Atem usually doesn't cry in front of people. Ever. He shows little emotion. Except when with me.

"Crying is weak Mana, and I strongly dislike being seen as weak." he raises a hand to his forehead and looks at me. "Do you think that maybe, you'd be able to keep my scene back there confidential?"

I smile and lock my pinky finger with his. "It'll be our little secret! Pinky promise!" He smiles too and we nod our heads in unison.

"I strongly thank you, Mana. You are such a wonderful friend." I stare into his gorgeous ruby eyes as our faces become close again.

"You are my best friend." I say softly. His lips are so very close to mine and his scent fills my sense like before. He leans in further and I close my eyes ready for my first kiss. I wait. Nothing. I blink and see Atem placing a floral orchid in my hair. I blush as I feel his long fingers caressing my locks.

"And you are mine…" He smiles and steps back. His gaze wanders on me. I watch his concentrated and steady eyes look me up and down. "You are beautiful." My heart begins to flutter and beat quickly. My blush darkens and I look at me feet.

"Thank you, Prince Atem." He had called me beautiful…Our eyes meet and there's a sudden spark in the air.

"No thanks are needed." he gently brushes a stray bang away from my face. My whole body heats as he wraps an arm around my waist. Our breaths slow. I feel so hot. We inch closer and closer towards each other. My senses heighten and his lips begin to part. This is it! He's finally going to kiss me! "Mana…" Atem whispers. His breath tickles my skin and smells of spearmint and cinnamon.

"Yes?" I speak softly. His eyes are fixed on mine. I'm being drawn in by his intensity and musky smell. His one hand strokes my cheek tenderly while his other hand tightens its hold on my hip. Closer and Closer we move. There's electricity all around us.

"Young Master!"

RA DAMMIT! An interruption. We quickly pull apart. His arms drop to his sides in a rush. His cheeks are the reddest I have ever seen them. I put my hands on my face, embarrassed and turn away as Priestess Isis runs towards us.

"Yes, Isis? What is the matter?" Atem doesn't look her in the eyes. He shifts uncomfortably, yet smiles at me.

"It is your Father, Atemu…" Tears are in her pretty aquamarine colored eyes. I gasp already knowing what has happened. The King, Atem's father, must have passed away. Atem frowns and looks back at me again. He gulps. "Is he…?"

Isis shakes her head. "No. He wishes to say goodbye to his son…" Her tears fall and Atem clenches his hand into fists. He nods and walks toward the palace's main entrance hall. I begin to follow, but Isis stops me. "He must do this alone young, Mana." She says sadly. "I am sure he will need you afterwards."

A sob catches in my throat, but I hide it and nod slowly. "OK. I understand."

"Thank you, Mana." Isis puts her hand on my shoulder. "It will help Atem grow stronger."

"His Dad…I mean, our King…is really going to leave this world, isn't he?" Isis doesn't answer. I look to the Nile's shining water. I know the answer. Yes, King Auknakhamen is leaving us. And no, he will never return here. The afterlife will claim his spirit as their own and Atem will be crowned Pharaoh. I run to the river as tears blur my vision. Atem's father is dying. Atem's nightmare is coming true. Soon he'll be King of Egypt and that's the last thing he wanted! I fall to my knees and cry. "Oh Atem…" I wipe at my eyes. Kohl begins to run and stain my hands as I frantically try to stop my tears. I quickly find that I can not. He loves his father…but now he'll never see him. His father will never hug him, scold him, or help him ever again! I gather my thoughts and take a deep breath. Atem is going to need me. I have to be strong and in control. If I cry, things will be even harder for him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Well? What do you all think? Please let me know!!! Thank you guys so much!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince's Request!

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! THAY MEAN A LOT TO ME AND SO HERE IT IS, CHAPTER 2!!!!**

**I'd like to specially thank ****Asiera**** the lovely review! I try to keep all the characters pretty close to their demeanor! Like Atemu isn't gross, crude, or impolite. He's very well-kept, dignified, calm, cool, and mannerly. He is also very composed and gentleman-like. That's one of the reasons why I love him so much! He's a gentleman. Changing his personality, would be murderous on the story, any story for that matter! About time I found someone who feels the same way about keeping characters in character! Seriously though, Kaiba is an ass at times, don't make him nauseatingly sweet all the time! GEESH!!! Ra Almighty! Ahem Thanks again very much!**

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! ATEMU WILL BE CRYING A LOT AND ACTING SLIGHTLY LESS DIGNIFIED AS USUAL. BUT FOR RA'S SAKE HIS FATHER'S DEAD! SO DEAL WITH IT! LOL. PLUS HE IS ONLY THIS WAY INFRONT OF MANA. HE STILLS KEEPS HIS EMOTIONS IN PERSPECTIVE WHEN WITH OTHERS. ONLY MANA SEES HIM COMPLETELY IN TEARS. THANK YOU!**

**PAIRING: Pharaoh/Prince Atem X Mana**

**POINT OF VIEW (POV): Mana; first person**

**RATING: OT or M for MATURE, WILL BE RATED PG-13 FOR NOW…**

**SUMMARY:**** ~"Now that you're the Pharaoh, I guess you won't have a lot of time for me anymore. You'll be busy with all that...well you know; Pharaoh stuff!" I laugh even though tears are stinging my eyes. ~ Atem's father has passed away and it is finally time for the young prince to take heir to the throne. Mana, the pretty sorceress fears that their friendship will now perish, and even worse, she may never be kissed by Atem's royal lips. **

**WARNING: SOME SCENES WILL BE INNAPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS ROMANCE, ACTION/ADVENTURE, HARSE LANGUAGE, SOME SEX/SEX RELATED SCENES, AND MATURE CONTENT!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!! IF I DID, I'D BE RICH AND THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE!!! HAHAHA!!!**

**Chapter 2: The Prince's Request**

Our King passed away. The palace is completely silent except for the sounds of sorrow and mourning. Atem is in his private chambers. I sit outside his door way and wait to be let in. "Atemu, are you alright?" Stupid question to ask, I know, but I don't really know what else to say. There is only silence from the other side of the concrete wall. I sigh and reach for the doorknob, realizing it was never locked all this time. I walk in to find the Prince lying on his bed. His entire body is shaking and convulsing. His face is buried deep in his pillow. I bite my lip and sit close to him. I can now hear Atem's muffled sobs and the small hiccups that escape his mouth. Gently I caress his back in attempt to calm him.

"C-Close the door."

"What?" I try to understand his mumbled sentence.

He rolls onto his side and covers his face with his hands. "Please, close my door. I don't want to be seen in my current state."

I quickly stand and rush to the doorway. "Ok. It's shut."

Atem punches a fist into the headboard of his bed. "Oh, Mana…" He chokes out. His normally confident eyes are bloodshot and filled with water. I embrace him as his shoulders tremble.

"It's going to be alright, Atem." I stroke his back as he soaks my blouse with tears.

"I can't stop crying…"

I hold him tight. "Who said you had to?" His body is burning up and I can feel the sweat through the back of his shirt. He must have a temperature.

"B-B-Bu—"

"Just let it out. Cry until you feel better. Cry until there's no more tears left to spill." I whisper into his soft, smooth hair. It smells of sweet lavender and honey. Atem says nothing but sobs harder.

"He's gone, Mana." He says after awhile. His voice is hoarse and scratchy. My heart aches to see know how much pain he is in. "He taught me so much." He smiles for a second while sitting up and adjusting his clothes. They are wrinkled and wet. Tear tracks dirty his flushed cheeks and neck. I don't remember ever seeing him so disheveled.

"Yes. He was a good father and ruler as well." I smile sadly as my own tears fall from my eyes. I can no longer hold them back. Atemu raises his hand to my face and delicately wipes away my tears.

"He was a great father and a wonderful man. He made me everything I am today and taught me all I know…" He envelops me in a hug; his body so warm and his breathing hot, shaky, and ragged. I can feel his throat as he swallows, more like gulps down air. His sobs are deep and heavy. I pull him closer as my own tears soak his shoulders. "I miss him." Atem says in a small, almost frightened voice. I merely nod my head into his forearm unable to speak, choked by my falling tears. We stay together like this until it is night and sunlight no longer fills the room. I blink and sit up slowly while looking around. I smile at Atem who has fallen asleep and is now laying next to me his arms tight around my waist. He looks like a fallen angel. His skin is flawless, although his cheeks are slightly tinted with dried tears and kohl lines. I lie back down and simply stare at him. He is silent and peaceful in his deep slumber. Occasionally Atem's plump lips part and a small snore escapes his mouth. I smile again. He is so cute. Absent mindedly, I brush his bangs. I notice how long and curly his eyelashes are like that of a doll. If there was ever such a thing as perfection, Prince Atemu was definitely it.

Slowly his gorgeous crimson eyes flutter open and I pull back my hand to watch him wake. He blinks drowsily and lets out a slight moan. He sits up and rubs his face before looking at me. He smiles. "Sorry about falling asleep, Mana." I smile back and get into a sitting position as well.

"It's fine. You were tired. "I say through a yawn.

Atem laughs and then covers his mouth with a hand. He yawns rather loudly and I can't help but giggle. He is so handsome I want to melt.

He lets his hand fall to his side and our meets. "Excuse me." his lips curl into a shy smile.

"Don't worry about it. You're allowed to yawn. I already did it." I shake my head with a laugh. "I just haven't heard you yawn in awhile."

"Haha, well, I like to keep proper and polite in front of people."

"So you're comfortable around me?"

He blinks, flashes his white teeth and stretches his long arms over his head. "Yes." He yawns again. "I am most comfortable when with you, Mana."

Heat rushes to my face. I knew it! Maybe he does like me that way…

"I am so tired and my head feels like someone's hacking into it with an axe." His alluring voice sounds groggy. I smile.

"You want me to go then, so you can rest?" I begin to crawl off the bed. Atemu grabs my hand though and I turn back to face him.

"Would you mind staying with me for tonight?"

My face goes scarlet and my lips quiver. "Uhhh…"

"If you'd feel uneasy or uncomfortable, you can decline. I just don't really want to be alone right now…"

"OK." I nod. "I'm here for you."

He sighs in relief; his cheeks a bright pink. "Thank you very much." His eyes keep focus on mine until he yawns for a third time.

"Geesh, you sound really sleepy."

He shrugs and lays his head on a beige pillow. "I guess I am." Atem then gives me a cute half smile. I return it and lay down too. "Aren't you tired?" he asks. As if on cue I feel a yawn coming on. I pull up the luxurious covers. They're smooth and soft. Smooth like cashmere but much richer and more elegant. My body lifts in relief and relaxation. I am so very comfortable that I do not ever wish to move from where I am.

"I am a little tired, yeah." I yawn and snuggle deep into the down feathered pillow. Atem chuckles and removes his clunky gold jewelry.

"Are you going to sleep with all that on?"

I look down at my attire and slowly undue my gold plated belt. "May I go change?"

He nods and rises. "Good idea. I shall do the same." I gingerly leave my warm sanctuary and walk into the washroom. I close the velvet drape and strip out of my day clothes. I smooth my long tunic over my thighs so that my bottom and crotch are fully covered. I smile and blush while gazing into the tall, glass mirror. There's some thing sexy and appealing about my current state. I stare at my small curves and perky breasts. I turn around and look over my shoulder to examine my butt. It's round and a little wider then I remember. Hmmm has it always stuck out that much? Now feeling self-conscious, I reach for the wine curtains and re-enter the Prince's chamber. I shriek at the sight of Atem's half-naked body. I shut my eyes and stumble backwards. "

"Oh Ra! I am so sorry Atem!"

"It's fine Mana." He doesn't sound embarrassed or anything. I hesitantly open my eyes. He's blushing lightly and his eyebrow is raised.

"B-But you have no top on…" My body burns as I stare at his perfect, golden stomach. He laughs though and pulls a sky blue tunic over his bare, masculine chest. I never noticed how broad his shoulders were before now. I blink and quickly look away. I feel funny and strange. My stomach twists and knots itself. I can't make out the feeling, but for some reason I want to crawl all over him…

"Are you alright?"

I snap back to reality and rub the back of my head sheepishly. "Yes! Sorry!" I grin awkwardly. "I was just a little…" I pause as he raises another eyebrow. "Surprised." I finish.

Atem laughs heartily and pulls back the sheets and quilt. "You are so…" he fluffs the pillows. "And forgive me for saying so, but strange! Haha."

I smile and laugh. "Yes, yes I know. I am a lunatic!" I flop onto his large bed and stretch out. "I can't help it. I was born this way."

"Haha, and what way exactly is that, Mana?" He puts his hands on his hips and smirks. "I wouldn't go as far as lunatic. That's a little too extreme, even for you!" he thinks for a minute. "You're just different."

I pout and roll onto my belly. "You say that like it's a bad thing." I look up at him as he sits next to me and folds his legs under him. His thighs are a bit thick, feminine, and long.

"I never said that Mana." He keeps a serious, sincere face. "I think difference is beauty." The candles that light the room playfully glow about his lips and eyes. "Being different is very beautiful."

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlit Desires

**A/N: OMG! Where to begin?! Such wonderful, thoughtful and insightful reviews!!! Ahhh!!! I'm like so happy right now! Lol. Sorry for spazzing, I just had some doubts before about this story! But, I'm so very glad you all enjoy it! Being a senior, really…sucks! Too much work! And I'm in AP/Honors English which means tons and tons of mind numbing, drooling, brain frying assignments!!! UGHHH!!! Any way, Thank you sooo much for all of the reviews!**

**PAIRING: Pharaoh/Prince Atem X Mana**

**POINT OF VIEW (POV): Mana; first person**

**RATING: OT or M for MATURE. THAT'S RIGHT! THIS STORY HAS GROWN INTO MATURE! THERE WILL NOT BE SEX, BUT WELL, CONVERSATIONS THAT INVOLVE AWKARD, SEXUAL TOPICS, AND INNAPROPRIATE MATERIAL THOSE READERS UNDER 14 OR 16 (DEPENDING ON HOW IMMATURE THEY ARE…) MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR THEM! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED! (NOTHING GRAPHIC BTW).**

**SUMMARY:**** ~"Now that you're the Pharaoh, I guess you won't have a lot of time for me anymore. You'll be busy with all that...well you know; Pharaoh stuff!" I laugh even though tears are stinging my eyes. ~ Atem's father has passed away and it is finally time for the young prince to take heir to the throne. Mana, the pretty sorceress fears that their friendship will now perish, and even worse, she may never be kissed by Atem's royal lips. **

**WARNING: SOME SCENES WILL BE INNAPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS ROMANCE, ACTION/ADVENTURE, HARSE LANGUAGE, SOME SEX/SEX RELATED SCENES, AND MATURE CONTENT!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!! IF I DID, I'D BE RICH AND THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE!!! HAHAHA!!!**

**Chapter 3: Moonlit Desires…**

At that exact moment, our eyes lock, the wind blows, and all 17 candles go out. I don't scream, instead I instinctively reach for his hands in the darkness.

"It's OK. Only the wind…I suppose we should go to sleep now…" Atem whispers. I can feel his eyes on mine still. I swallow hard and begin to draw back my hand, but he keeps a firm grip on it. "Thank you, Mana." he raises my hand to his mouth and I feel his soft, plump lips touch the back of it gently in a kiss. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end and chills coarse through my body. I silently thank Ra he is unable to see my blush.

"For what?"

"For staying by my side and being my best friend." He lies down and I do the same.

"You're so much more than my best friend, Atemu…" I say under my breath without thinking.

He yawns and covers his body with the sheets of Egyptian cotton. "Excuse me, I didn't hear what you mumbled." My face grows overwhelmingly hot and I feel as though I am going to vomit.

"Nothing." I say quickly. "I just meant you're my best friend too!" God of Ra I sound like a nervous idiot.

Atem doesn't question me any further though. "Very well." Is all he says before drifting closer to sleep. Is he mad at me? Or hurt? What if he did hear me after all…? "Goodnight Mana, pleasant dreams." He's still holding my hand. I smile.

"Goodnight, Atem, see you in the morning." I can see his face lit by the cool moonlight. His angelic eyes flutter shut and I sigh contently. I watch him sleep. His breaths slowing and his chest rising up and down. I touch his belly lightly and am amazed by how smooth it is. He moans a little and rolls onto his side. Now his face is even closer to mine. I suddenly have the urge to kiss him. His lips look so inviting and delicious. I crave a taste… I can smell him and his warm breath. I want him so bad, but what…do I really want? I kiss? A touch? A tight embrace…What in the world am I thinking?! Atem frowns in his sleep and beads of sweat have formed on his forehead. Suddenly, his crimson eyes shoot open. I gasp and sit up quickly.

"Mana…" Atem's voice is wavering and terrified. He's panting and his eyes begin to water. "I am now King…" We are silent, only our eyes focusing on each other. "I don't want to be Pharaoh! I don't want any power!" he pulls at his hair in a frustrated manner. "Am I being selfish? I mean Egypt does need a ruler, they need protection and guidance, but I am NOT the right one for the job!" Atem's tears fall and splash onto his clenched fists.

"But Atem, you are perfect. You are a born leader!" I try my best to soothe him. He shakes his head and inhales deeply.

"I am not a Pharaoh at all. I am a mere child that knows very little of keeping and entire kingdom safe from turmoil! I am nothing compared to my Fa – "

**SLAP! **I hit him hard in the face. He falls silent, freezes and blinks and bewilderment. I pull back my hand and look him directly in the eye. "Atem you are strong! You are brilliant! You are all your father was and more! In my opinion, you are better than your Father! You will be an excellent, strong, courageous ruler and you know how I know this?" He doesn't say a word. He just sits still and keeps eye contact with me. "Because Atem…you're such a great friend." I watch his red orbs brighten. Maybe now I should tell him that I love him? "And you're not a child. You're a man…to me any way…" I blush and look away.

"Mana, I…" His eyes glaze over and his body begins to fall. Without warning, I collide with the hard, marbled floor, the new King lying still on top of me. My breath catches in my throat.

"Atemu!" I try to lift his weight off of me. He is heavy and crushing my chest, but in a way, I kind of enjoy the feeling and pressure of him on top…

"Atemu!"

He does not move.

He does not rise nor speak.

He does nothing.

I panic. "A-Atemu!" I stop as warm air tickles my neck. He's still breathing. Did he really just fall asleep? I manage to push him off and drape him loosely over the bed. He looks so relaxed. I touch his limp hand and gently kiss his fingertips. His eyelashes rest upon his rosy cheeks. I stare in amazement, He is so beautiful. His chest heaves and a small hiccup releases from his mouth, or maybe it was a moan? I can't tell. Either way, I love the sound of it. I lean closer to his face, just to make sure he's alright of course…

I hover above him. My sandy, caramel hair falls over my shoulders and cascades down my back. I let it stay wherever it lands and swallow hard as I inch my lips slowly his. This is it. I swoop downward and…

Chicken out.

I kiss his eyes lids and crawl onto bed. I lay my head on his chest and drift to sleep with the rythem of his heartbeat stuck in my mind…

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	4. Chapter 4: Innocense Fleeting

**A/N: OK THIS IS WHERE THINGS GO…MATURE!!!! I REPEAT THINGS ARE GOING TO GET VERY ****Inappropriate!!! OK WELL, YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED SO PLEASE DO NOT RESPOND TO THIS CHAPTER LIKE:**

"**OMG!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE MANA DID THAT!" ****OR**** "SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL AND WOULD NEVER HAVE DIRTY/HORY/PERVERTED THOUGHTS LIKE THAT!!!" ****OR ****"YOU RUINED MY INNOCENSE AND CHILDHOOD BY WRITING THIS CRAP!!! OMG I'M TELLING MY MOMMY!!!"**

**OK, NOW LET'S GET STARTED! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE THEM ALL SO MUCH!!! OH OH OH! I JUST FINISHED TYPING UP "BROKEN SONG FOR A bROKEN wORLD"'S NEW CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! HAPPY SUMMER!!!**

**HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY TO EVERYONE TOO! HAVE A SAFE HOLIDAY AND DON'T GET TOTALLY DRUNK LIKE SOME HOBO!!!! LOL! (OR MY UNDERAGE BOYFRIEND…. ********jk!!!) **

**PAIRING: Pharaoh/Prince Atem X Mana**

**POINT OF VIEW (POV): Mana; first person**

**RATING: OT or M for MATURE. THAT'S RIGHT! THIS STORY HAS GROWN INTO MATURE! THERE WILL NOT BE SEX, BUT WELL, CONVERSATIONS THAT INVOLVE AWKARD, SEXUAL TOPICS, AND INNAPROPRIATE MATERIAL THOSE READERS UNDER 14 OR 16 (DEPENDING ON HOW IMMATURE THEY ARE…) MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR THEM! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED! (NOTHING GRAPHIC BTW).**

**SUMMARY:**** ~"Now that you're the Pharaoh, I guess you won't have a lot of time for me anymore. You'll be busy with all that...well you know; Pharaoh stuff!" I laugh even though tears are stinging my eyes. ~ Atem's father has passed away and it is finally time for the young prince to take heir to the throne. Mana, the pretty sorceress fears that their friendship will now perish, and even worse, she may never be kissed by Atem's royal lips. **

**WARNING: SOME SCENES WILL BE INNAPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS ROMANCE, ACTION/ADVENTURE, HARSE LANGUAGE, SOME SEX/SEX RELATED SCENES, AND MATURE CONTENT!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!! IF I DID, I'D BE RICH AND THE HAPPIEST **

**PERSON ALIVE!!! HAHAHA!!!**

**CHAPTER WARNING: SHOWER SCENE AND MANA BEING LESS INNOCENT…NOTHING TOO DESCRIPTIVE, AND NO COARSE, CRUDE LANGUAGE. **

**Chapter 4: Innocence Fleeting**

I awake in a different position then the one I had fallen asleep in. Blankets surround me and my head has been placed on a beige pillow. I sit and scan the room for Atem, but he's no where to be found. I sigh and swing my legs to the side of the bed. The marbled floor is cold on my bare feet. I shiver as I walk out of the Prince's chamber and down one of the Palace's corridors. I hear a faint melody in the distance. Is someone singing? I continue my stride in the direction of the music. The voice is deep and baritone while the lyrics and tone are melancholy and sad. It's Atemu. I haven't heard him sing in a while. I keep walking and then I freeze right in my tracks.

Atem's in the bath, his body completely unclothed and natural. There's crystal clear water spilling onto his washboard stomach and masculine chest. His hair is wet and flowing past his broad, toned shoulders. The little hairs below his navel glisten and sparkle with droplets of water and sunlight. I want to stop my eyes from traveling any further downwards, but it's too late…

I run back the way I had come. I sprint far from that hallway until I can run no more. "Oh my Ra…" I collapse in the empty dinging hall, my legs shaking and my breathing ragged. "I just aw…" My heart pounds as my entire face burns. I shake my head rapidly. No, no, no! Why did I have to be so nosey and snoop around? Now I've seen Atemu, my best friend, the new Pharaoh…naked! This is horrible. I hang my head in shame as I begin to feeling strange again. There's a burning sensation in my lower belly that's quickly spreading down my thighs. Saliva builds in the back of my throat and thickens with each swallow.

Atem's gorgeous, naked body is all I can see. It plays over and over again in my mind in a slow motion. The replay stops near his manhood and…and…

Hesitantly, I bring my fingers to my skirt and brush them across my thighs. I get chills. My hand inches closer to where my legs start. What am I doing? I part my legs ever so slightly. Nausea pulses through my body. What am I supposed to do? What's happening to me? I am so very, very confused. Tears fill my eyes as I feel both pleasure and pain. What am I feeling? What is this? I sob quietly on the luxurious floors.

"I shouldn't love him this way…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: hahaha! That was so short! Haha! I bet I had you all scared like Mana was gunna do it with Atem! Hahahaha! Next Chapter coming up very soon! (And no more…"I touch Myself" moments! Promise!). **

**THANKS AGAIN EVERYBODY! MUCH LOVE! =)**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexplainable, Unwanted Signs

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I AM SO GLAD THAT NOBODY WAS UPSET WITH THIS STORY CHANGING TO MATURE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! REALLY IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! AND ALL OF YO HAVE SO MANY NICE THINGS TO SAY THAT ENCOURAGE TO KEE WRITING MORE AND MORE EVENTHOUGH I'M GOING THROUGH A LOT RIGHT NOW! THANKS SO MUCH! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'D BE WITHOUT YOU!!!**

**PAIRING (YOU REALLY SHOULD KNOW ALL THIS BY NOW…): ****Pharaoh/Prince Atem X Mana**

**POINT OF VIEW (POV):**** Mana; first person**

**RATING: OT or M for MATURE. THAT'S RIGHT! THIS STORY HAS GROWN INTO MATURE! THERE WILL NOT BE SEX, BUT WELL, CONVERSATIONS THAT INVOLVE AWKARD, SEXUAL TOPICS, AND INNAPROPRIATE MATERIAL THOSE READERS UNDER 14 OR 16 (DEPENDING ON HOW IMMATURE THEY ARE…) MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR THEM! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED! (NOTHING GRAPHIC BTW).**

**WARNING: SOME SCENES WILL BE INNAPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS ROMANCE, ACTION/ADVENTURE, HARSE LANGUAGE, SOME SEX/SEX RELATED SCENES, AND MATURE CONTENT!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!! THIS STUFF WOULD BE ON TV IF I DID! HAHA CAN ANYONE SAY ADULT SWIM?! LOL. I GARAUNTEE THIS STORY WILL HAVE A WAY BETTER AND HAPPIER ENDING THAN "RUMBLING HEARTS"! HAHA. THAT ANIME MADE ME CRY. =(**

**Chapter 5: Unexplainable, Unwanted Sign**

Why do I feel this way? It's wrong. He's my best, closest, and oldest friend. Now, he's the Pharaoh of Egypt! I cannot love him…It would NEVER be accepted.

"Mana?"

"Yes, Atemu? Err…Pharaoh." I quickly correct myself. He smiles and sits next to me in the dining hall. I sigh and tense. The seats are hard and I can't stop picturing Atemu naked. I feel his hand on my knee. I look into his amazing red eyes and blush.

"I'm really glad to have you around, Mana." his lips curl into a small smile. I smile back. He's completely sincere.

"Glad to be here, King!" I stand and do a mock curtsy. He shakes his head with a loud laugh. I watch hid big, gold, ankh earrings sway playfully.

"That's certainly uncalled for."

"What is your Majesty?"

A death glare. Eww, that's not good. "That." He seems to spit the word out.

I cover my mouth and go wide-eyed. "Oh! But I have to call you those things! I don't ever want to be disrespectful."

He rises and sighs angrily. "Please, Mana…I don't want things to change between us because of my new title." Our eyes lock. He plays with his headdress before removing it and gingerly placing upon my head. I blink and raise an eyebrow. Atemu just chuckles and steps back before bowing to me. I giggle and blush brightly. "Now, YOU are the royalty in this room."

I tackle him in a childish manner and we both fall to the ground laughing. I remain on top of Atem as he tries to get up. My weight causes all attempts to fail. "Hahaha!" I can barely breathe. I am so very happy right now. "Do you remember when we used to fight like this?"

"Haha! Yes, who could forget? We would roll all over the palace grounds; wrestling, kicking –"

"Biting!" I say with a grin.

"Ra, those were some crazy years, huh?"

I nod. "Yeah they sure were." I stand and extend my arm out to him. "Get up! Let's go do something!" He takes my hand, stands and then lays his jewelry on the huge dining table.

"OK. What do you have in mind?" The way he speaks is so enticing and sexy. His lips seem to wrap around every syllable and consonant. I wonder what a kiss feels like. People often do it, but why? Simply to fill the hunger of a craving or is there a deeper meaning?

"I don't know…Something together. Just you and me."

"Sounds excellent." He smoothes his skirt and adjusts his belt.

I nod my head excitedly. "Yeah, it will be!" I skip towards the Palace gates. Atemu follows close behind.

"So, I'm guessing we're going to be leaving the Palace grounds?" he asks, more like states.

"Mhmm!" I hum cheerfully. Suddenly, I stop and come to a halt. I turn and face Atemu. "That's alright…isn't it?"

"He places a hand under his chin and think. "Hmmm…I don't see the harm in it." He grins cockily and sticks out his chest. "I am the almighty Pharaoh after all!"

I burst out laughing and so does he. "OK then my 'almighty Pharaoh'; how about a swim in the Nile?" I suggest while holding my stomach. It hurts from laughing so much.

"Sure, it's the perfect day for it." I watch him lick his lips slightly. My face heats. I wonder if he did that on purpose…

"Yeah…" I say dreamily. He gives me a funny face, but I just stick out my tongue.

"Oh yes Mana that is very mature." Atem smiles and folds his arms across his chest. I put my hands on my hips and rock them teasingly. My tongue remains out. He merely shakes his head with a grin and wipes sweat away from his face. "Dammit it's so hot."

I gasp. "OOH!!! You cursed!"

Atemu chuckles. "I am sorry."

"It's fine. I was kidding ya' know!"

He smirks. "Yes, I am aware of that, but you are right. There's no need for foul language. I do apologize, honestly." He kisses my hand lightly and I smile with a blush. He's such a gentleman, always has been and always will be.

"So, are you going to swim with your clothes on?"

He gives me a dumbfounded stare before unlatching his belt and stepping out of his sandals. "No. I guess we should change." He looks back at the palace.

"No way! We're already here!"

"But we are not properly dressed," he sighs, "we should've thought of that earlier." I notice his footprints in the sand are larger than last time.

"Oh, who cares? I don't!" Hastily I remove my skirt and shoes.

Atem closes his eyes and turns away. "Mana…"

"Yes?" I place a hand on his shoulder. I can feel him tense from my touch.

"You are not decent…Please put your clothes…back on…" He clears his throat and I step in front of him.

"Hee hee! Well, look at that! The Pharaoh is blushing!" I watch Atem gasp and squirm as his face turns absolute scarlet! I giggle; he groans. "Atem, it's alright! I'm wearing undergarments. See?" I lift up my long, white tunic to show him my turquoise loincloth. He blinks and nods, but his blush remains.

"Well, that's….fine, I suppose." He swallows hard and I just smile.

"Ok good, now take off your clothes!"

"WHAAAT?!" He shouts. I burst out in a fit of laughter. He's too adorable. "I am NOT going to get naked, Mana!"

"Whoever said anything about naked…" The wind blows and I catch a glimpse up Atem's kilt. I blush remember him naturally. "You have undergarments on as well." I say smugly.

He sighs and begins peeling off his shirt. My face heats again as his chest is revealed to me. "Fine. You win, Mana." I grin hearing him say it. I try no to stare as his skirt falls to the fertile sand. I deign o fine myself feeling the way I did earlier.

"I can't remove my top…" I whisper. Atem hears and lets out a chuckle.

"Why can't you?" He adds. His eyes shine playfully and his tone is teasing me.

"I do hope you are joking." I humph under my breath and cover my chest with my hands. "I'm a lady!"

Atemu chuckles again. "Yes. Yes you are and I would never expect, or ask you to do that."

"I know. You're a polite gentleman." We smile. But, in my head I am wanting him to say something like 'take it off' or 'obey your King my sexy sorceress'. Sigh.

"Thank you." he walks slowly into the river. "Ah, I feels perfect." he smiles and cups his hands, filling them with water before pouring it all over his neck and back. I watch the water shimmer down his beautiful body before jumping in next to him. "Hey! Mana, you splashed me!" Ra, he's such a complainer, isn't he?

"Pharaoh, we are surrounded by a huge body of water!" He growls, I laugh. Suddenly, I'm hit with what feels like a few gallons of water. Atemu smirks as I spit out the liquid and cough.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I sound alright?"

"I'm sorry." he swims over to me. Perfect. I've got him right where I want him. Splash! He's now rubbing at his eyes. "Dammit Mana! Gahhh…" He laughs and grabs my wrist pulling me close to him. Our wet bodies smack into each other.

"Uhh…." My body temperature skyrockets. My breasts bounce and push hard against his chest as my hands slide down his belly. So this is what he feels like all wet and pressed close to me… I swallow and gaze up at Atemu. He's bright red, standing motionless. His one hand is clutching my wrist, his other cupped above my thighs….squeezing my bottom. "Oh Ra! Atemu!" I shriek. We separate. I tingle all over especially below my navel and at the opening of my legs.

"Mana…"

"What…?" I keep my head down.

"I'm really, really, REALLY sorry." He whispers.

"It's fine. You couldn't see…and I slipped…" I begin to look upwards only to find a hardening bulge in Atem's pants.

"Don't' look at me right now!" He yells and whips around so that his back is facing me. I turn around too.

"What's wrong with –"

"Nothing."

"Does it always do that?"

"No."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Look, it isn't your fault. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…Things are different now Mana. Whether we wish to accept it or not…" He doesn't look at me. My mouth grows dry. What has just happened? "Let's start heading back to the palace." I nod and step onto the shore grabbing my clothes with my gaze locked on the golden sand. I wipe at my eyes. He can't see me crying. I know things have changed. He's the new Pharaoh…but I also know that isn't the change he was referring to…Maybe he's right. We are grown now. Things are becoming awkward and they are only going to escalade even more so. Maybe this is…a sign that we're supposed to grow apart? I swallow hard. No. This can't mean that. I love him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Yay this one was longer! Haha. I'll update very soon again as promised! I hope that wasn't too…weird for any of you but oh well! LOL. You were all fairly warned! And I kept Atem and Mana in character the best I could. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward Chatting! Umm!

**A/N: OK HERE WE GO! SORRY TO KEEP ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WAITING! I HAD A FEW BOYFRIEND PROBLEMS. YOU ALL KNOW HOW THAT GOES. SIGH. LOL. BUT EVERYTHINGS GOOD AND I GOT ANOTHER NEW LAPTOP SINCE THE OTHER ONE WAS DEFECTIVE! WOO HOO! NOW YOU GUYS WILL NEVER BE DISSAPOINTED BECAUSE I'LL BE UPDATING AND POSTING LIKE KID FLASH! LOL. **

**D17-PHAROAHFOX ****: AWW THANK YA SO MUCH!!! I'M GLAD YOU ENJOY HOW I PORTRAY HIM! I ALWAYS TRY MY BEST TO MATCH THE CHARACTERS PERFECTLY AND ATEM IS DA MOST IMPORTANT, CUTEST, SEXIEST, MOST GENTLEMAN-ISH…EVER! LOL. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! =)**

**Jenna Uchiha**** : ****AWWWW ^///^ THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH! LOL. I WOULDN'T CALL THIS STORY AMAZING, BUT AWWW! THAT'S JUST SO SWEET! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**BLACK ROSE :**** HAHAHA! THANKS! I'LL TRY VERY HARD NOT TO KEEP ANY OF YOU GUYS WAITING! LOL. I'M HAPPY YOU FIND IT SEXY, THAT WAS ONE OF THE MAIN INTENTIONS I HAD WHEN WRITING THIS STORY. HAHAHA! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SWEET AWESHUM REVIEW!!!**

**THAIL :**** AWW THANKS! I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT! ;) I DO TOO! LOL. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!! SHADYATEMU, VELGAMIDRAGON, SILENTWHITEROSE, HIDDENMAGIC421 AND INUXKAGS!!! YOU ALL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! *SNIFF SNIFF***

**RATING: OT or M for MATURE. THAT'S RIGHT! THIS STORY HAS GROWN INTO MATURE! THERE WILL NOT BE SEX, BUT WELL, CONVERSATIONS THAT INVOLVE AWKARD, SEXUAL TOPICS, AND INNAPROPRIATE MATERIAL THOSE READERS UNDER 14 OR 16 (DEPENDING ON HOW IMMATURE THEY ARE…) MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR THEM! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED! (NOTHING GRAPHIC BTW).**

**WARNING: SOME SCENES WILL BE INNAPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS ROMANCE, ACTION/ADVENTURE, HARSE LANGUAGE, SOME SEX/SEX RELATED SCENES, AND MATURE CONTENT!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**Chapter 6 : Awkward Chatting**

"Mana?" His hands are cool as they graze my shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Pharaoh." I stand and pull away from his touch. "C'mon, let's go home." I don't look back at him as I walk. My bare feet sink into the sand and my face burns. I'm sure pushing him away like that hurt, but how am I supposed to react now that 'things are different'? My eyes sting and more tears fall. I run. I run with fists swinging and teeth clenched. I hear his panting behind me. Damn he's faster than I thought! why won't he just leave me alone?

"Mana! Wait! Please I didn't mean to –"

"GO AWAY ATEM!" I cry. "Just leave me alone!"

"No way in hell!"

I pick up speed. I'm close to the palace now. I take a quick glance behind me to see that he's slowing down. Good. I'm not letting up at all. Suddenly, my chest tightens and my head pounds like it's in a vice. My heart is beating so loud and fast that it echoes through my ears and almost deafens me. I feel my legs shake and knees buckle before I hit the ground; hard. My face feels like it is being pressed deep into the hot, dry sand. Atem's voice is growing panicked and mumbled. The ground is moving beneath me as he comes closer. His cries heighten as my world goes black…

My eyes flutter open and I feel weightless like I'm being lifted. "Mana?" Pharaoh…he's carrying me. I look up slowly. We have arrived back at the Palace. Did he carry me this whole way? "Thank Ra you're awake!" He smiles warmly and sits still holding me tight. "Are you feeling any better?"

I don't know what to say. My stomach hurts and I'm light-headed. "Uh…" Atem reaches over and places a wet, cool cloth on my forehead. I can't believe this is truly happening! He's holding me like a small baby; almost cradling me in his large, strong, masculine arms…My face grows very hot.

"You are flushed." he sighs. "You must have a fever."

"What?"

"You lost consciousness about a quarter hour ago…do you not remember?"

I nod and sharp pains shoot through my temples. "Uhhh…" I bite my lip and rub at my head.

"Shhhh…" Atem removes my hand and the damp towel before brushing away a few of my bangs and kissing where the pain was. Am I dreaming? "Relax, little one."

"Huh? Little one?"

"Well, you are young and so tiny…" his fingers trace my face down to my shoulders. "You are tense."

"Sorry."

"He moves his hands in a circular motion on my shoulders. It feels absolutely wonderful. I sigh and close my eyes relaxing under his touch. "You're good." I say softly.

Atemu chuckles. "Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Thank you, Mana." he pulls back the covers to my bed. Gingerly, he places me down and tucks me in like a child. "You should rest."

I nod even though I want to argue. "Yeah." I'm saddened that he isn't holding me anymore…I felt so protected. It was almost as if what happened back at the Nile…never even happened.

"Would you like me to stay here with you?"

I smile. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to though…" My smile widens as he lays down next to me on his side. His face is so close to mine. We both blush. "Why did you pass out back there?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe the heat?"

"I doubt it. It's never bothered you before."

I'm silent. "Mana, we really need to talk…" The Pharaoh's eyes meet mine. "What I said…you know…back at the river, I didn't mean it to hurt you…" his expression is sincere and his cheeks a bright pink. "I just…we are….older now….and things are going to complicate."

"Oh…you mean with…puberty and all?"

He breaks eye contact and look away. "Umm…this is…"

"Awkward?" I swallow hard.

"Yes, very."

"Atemu, can I ask you something?

"Sure Mana."

"OK…well…in the water…when our bodies, umm, touched each other, what did you feel?"

He sits up quickly, covers his face with his hands and sighs deeply. "Oh Ra, Mana, I know we tell each other _everything_ but…"

"Did you like it?" I sit up too and pull his down his arms so I can see his face. I've never seen at look o contorted and embarrassed before.

"Yes."

I smirk and blush a brighter red. "So did I…"

"Well, since we're on this…umm, topic…"

"Huh?"

"My…" He lowers his head slightly and clears his throat. "I'm sorry for what you…saw earlier."

"Sorry for what exactly?"

"The problem that I had with…umm…my…" He stops and looks as if he's going to become violently ill. "As I was coming of age my Father told me that I would experience something called an erection and –"

"Whoa! A What?!"

"I –I don't know…"He gulps and rushes his explanation. "But it happens when, well –I suppose it happens when a young woman and young man…get really close and touch in an intimate or sexual manner…"

"Ohhh…." I know it may be wrong, but I love the way he just said 'sexual'.

"When a young man gets this strange feeling, something happens with his body."

"Has it happened to you before?"

"…Yes."

My heart skips a beat. Maybe another girl, a prettier 'young woman' has made him feel this way too…

"It's so odd because I only seem to feel funny when it involves…"Atem clears his throat again and grabs my hand, staring me directly in the eyes. "You, Mana."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll update quickly so be on the lookout cuz I got some new ManaXAtem and YamiXTea stories coming your wayyyy!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7: Too Close for Comfort

**A/N: HELLO MY FAITHFUL VIEWERS! I HAVE RETURNED! I NOW OWN A LAPTOP AND CAN WRITE WHENEVER AND WHEREVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE! HAHA TAKE THAT COLLEGE LIFE! LOL. **

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND FANS OUT THERE! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND KEEP MY PASSION FOR WRITING ALIVE! I HOPE I CAN BE FORGIVEN FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! **

**RATING: OT or M for MATURE. THAT'S RIGHT! THIS STORY HAS GROWN INTO MATURE! THERE WILL NOT BE SEX, BUT WELL, CONVERSATIONS THAT INVOLVE AWKARD, SEXUAL TOPICS, AND INNAPROPRIATE MATERIAL THOSE READERS UNDER 14 OR 16 (DEPENDING ON HOW IMMATURE THEY ARE…) MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR THEM! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED! (NOTHING GRAPHIC BTW).**

**WARNING: SOME SCENES WILL BE INNAPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS ROMANCE, ACTION/ADVENTURE, HARSE LANGUAGE, SOME SEX/SEX RELATED SCENES, AND MATURE CONTENT!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**Chapter 7: Too Close for Comfort**

"When a young man gets this strange feeling, something happens with his body."

"Has it happened to you before?"

"…Yes."

My heart skips a beat. Maybe another girl, a prettier 'young woman' has made him feel this way too…

"It's so odd because I only seem to feel funny when it involves…"Atem clears his throat again and grabs my hand, staring me directly in the eyes. "You, Mana."

My face goes completely scarlet. I can't tell if any of this is real...or not. Let's see...I'm in a bedroom with the Pharaoh, on the bed with him right next to me, staring into my eyes passionately and telling me that he…he…Suddenly, my stomach churns and a strange, bitter taste fills the back of my mouth.

"What I'm trying to say is, well, I…"

But what does all of this mean? Does he love me? Is this the moment I've been waiting for for so long? My mind races and my head throbs. My heart must be beating loud enough for Atem to hear it. I try to focus on nothing but the present, but the pain in my lower abdoman is making it very difficult. I squint as my vision begins to blurr. What's happenning to me? Am I going to black out like earlier?

"Mana? Are you alright? You aren't looking too well again." His eyes widened as my one hand shot up to my mouth.

And before I could even process what was going on, I vomitted all over the floor. I began to cry and cover my face out of humiliation. I just threw up infront of the man I'm in love with! Now he's going to think I'm disgusting…

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" I cry. "Oh my Ra let me go and get a rag to clean this up!" I quickly stand, but am unable to move. I look back to see Atem holding my wrist, same as he did earlier.

"No way in Hell are you going anywhere, Mana!" His voice is very stern. It makes my tears spill faster. "Please stop crying…"Gently, he raises his free hand to my face and brushes away my cascading tears. "Tell me what's wrong, please, or what's been bothering you…"

I stand before him, scared, unsure, and shaking. He gives me a slight smile as he pulls me close to him. His body is warm and my arms instinctively wrap around him. I can't stop crying. His hands rub my back soothingly. "I…I don't know how to answer any of those questions, Atem…because I don't know what's been up with me lately myself!" He raises my chin and lets out a sigh.

"Alright, well…"He pushes a strand of my hair back. "Do you feel better now?"

"Huh?"

"Your stomach…Do you feel better now that it's been emptied?"

I meekly nod. "I'm really sorry about that…I know it's grotesque. I truly didn't know I was going to vomit. I would have certainly left the room if I had any knowledge of it happenning."

He smiles again and shakes his head. "Don't you worry about it, Mana. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad you are feeling better."

"Yeah…thanks." I look away from him. "I still have to clean this up, so…"

"I'll take care of it. You lie down. You are not well and I'm going to have to fetch the healer."

My heart skips a beat and I feel myself panic. "A d-doctor?!" I've had a fear of medicine and needles since I was very young. When I was about six or seven years old, I came down with a horrible fever. It was a lot like Tuberculosis, but a different form of it which they diagnosed as "The Shamarian Virus". I couldn't play with any of my friends, or be around anyone. I stayed secluded in a small, white room that had no windows and contained many sharp shringes and what appeared to me as torture devices. There were so many tools consisting of saws, and daggers with over a hundred teeth. I didn't ever want to be in an enviornment such as that one again.

"Yes Mana. You are ill…I want to make sure you are alright."

"But I am! I'm just fine now! It must've been something I ate or…" I stop as pain erupts my body again. It feels as if a knife is cutting across my lower middle. I feel a great burning in my legs and sweat forming on my forehead and underarms.

"Mana, I had the same breakfast you did. This could be serious and I won't let anything happen to you. You need to see a doctor immediately."

As he's saying all of this, my stomach is having a war within me. It feels so strange and horrible like nothing I have ever experienced before in my life…and then it hits me. I felt the same way last month; about thirty days ago.

"A doctor will not be necessary, Atemu."

"What?" He looks at me sternly. "Would you mind telling me why?"

"Because…"I swallow hard and inhale deeply. "I'm going through womanhood, Atem…" My cheeks are flushed a bright pink. I watch his face tint as well untill it matches the rosey complexion of mine. I never in a million light years thought I'd be here, telling the Pharaoh that I was menstruating, nor did I believe he'd have such a bewildered expression plastered on his handsome countenance.

"Oh…I see."

"I'm sorry. Believe me I didn't want to tell you this, really. It's just that I dread healers and I can't stand to see you worried. Especially if it's over me…"

His face softens and the tension, or akwardness, between us, seems to die down. "You must forgive me, Mana," Atem starts, "I am not much informed of the female anatomy, or becoming of a woman process. As you know, I'm quite shy and topics such as these, that involve the other sex that is, make me feel…embarressed."

"Embarressed? How do you think I'm holding out over here, Pharaoh? I'm completely and utterly humiliated!" I cover my face with both hands and then look towards the door. "But can I tell you something?"

He blinks a few times and nods. "Of course. You know you can tell me anything. These last couple of days should be proof of that." He smiles reassuringly.

I blush deeper. "I'm actually kind of…glad that I shared this moment with you. I mean…I am growing up and you were probably going to find out later on, or maybe you've already assumed that I've gone through this before…"

Atem seems to be thinking. "Is this why…and you don't have to answer this if you do not wish to, but is this why you have been acting so peculiar recently?"

I laugh. I guess this works out after all. I can blame my weird behavior on my cycle and he'll be none the wiser! He doesn't have to know that I love him. Now he wont have any reason to be suspicious of my true feelings for him…This, this is good, right? I mean this is what I wanted..isn't it? I know it's for the best that Atem and I remain as we are now and always have been; best friends and nothing more. He's the King of Egypt. He's basically a God in terms of royalty and power! I could never be anything more than a herem or a summer affair…the romance could never be real. I'm nothing special, but then again…that look that was in his eyes today; that shine that made me feel my love was returned. Of course, it could be a different type of love. "Yes, Pharaoh." I lie through my teeth. "This sort of thing makes a girl act very strange." And I wink before laughing. "Whatdya' think? I was in love with you or something?"

But maybe, that wasn't the response he was hoping for. I watch as his eyes dull and his hand twitches slightly. I go to touch him and he pulls away. "No, Mana. I was just concerned that is all. I care for you very much and want what's best for you."

Now perhaps this is all in my imagination, but I think I just hurt him. How did I manage to say the wrong thing yet again? He rises from the bed and I move so that he can walk past me. "I still want you to lie down and rest for the remainder of the day. I'll clean this up when I return." And he exits, leaving me alone in the suddenly cold room.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8: What's a Girl to do!

**A/N: YAY!!!! FAST UPDATING! LOL. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS! YES, MANA IS A VERY "WOW" CAHRACTER! LOL. SHE'S CUTE, FUNNY AND AT TIMES HAS THE INNOCENSE OF A CHILD. EVEN STILL, SHE MESSES UP MANY OF THE PERFECT MOMENTS TO SPILL HER TRUE FEELINGS! GOTTA LOVE HER FOR THAT!**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR KIND WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT! I SHALL CHERISH THEM ALWAYS!!!**

**RATING:** OT or M for MATURE. THAT'S RIGHT! THIS STORY HAS GROWN INTO MATURE! THERE WILL NOT BE SEX, BUT WELL, CONVERSATIONS THAT INVOLVE AWKARD, SEXUAL TOPICS, AND INNAPROPRIATE MATERIAL THOSE READERS UNDER 14 OR 16 (DEPENDING ON HOW IMMATURE THEY ARE…) MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR THEM! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED! (NOTHING GRAPHIC BTW).

**WARNING: **SOME SCENES WILL BE INNAPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS ROMANCE, ACTION/ADVENTURE, HARSE LANGUAGE, SOME SEX/SEX RELATED SCENES, AND MATURE CONTENT!!! THANK YOU!!!

**Chapter 8: What's a Girl to do? **

Atem came in soon after, just like he had said he would and cleaned up the mess I had made. He never talked to me though and I was so ashamed of myself that I pretended to be sleeping the entire time he was present. It was easier this way. I had hurt him and it was obvious that he didn't expect it. How could I have been so foolish? I've known him for such a long time, and yet I am still unable to tell him how I feel for him. Why? Who is making these decisions? I cannot tell if it's my heart or my brain…

I laid awake all last night. There was no way I'd be able to fall asleep. I really messed up this time. And now, I'm fearful that our relationship, no, our friendship, will change forever.

A knock on my door brings me back to reality, or the here and now I should say. After all, I don't want to face the fact that what happened last night, really happened. I tried so hard to just push it aside and label it as a dream. A horrible, stupid, illogical nitemare, but I know the truth…what I do not know is who would be outside my chamber at such an early hour. A gasp catches in my thraot. Could it be Atem? Perhaps he's forgiven me? Now I can apologize and fix this whole thing! I quickly smooth a few fingers through my hair before adjusting my skirt and opening the door.

"Good morning, Mana." Isis speaks cheerfully. I sigh dissapointedly. "Is something the matter?" she stares at me with her gorgeous torquoise eyes. I blink before realizing that I had just openly showed my displeasure.

"No, Isis." I say softly. "I was just expecting someone else…"

"Pharaoh Atemu?" she questions.

""Uhhh…" Now, how the hell did she know I was hoping to see him? "No…I was umm…thinking that you were Mahado! You know cause I have uh, a lot of magic training to review today!" I can't help but laugh nervously and clench my hands.

"Oh, of course." She smiles at me. "But that's funny because we both know that Mahado is currently preparing for Atem's Crowning Ceremony." And then she gives me this sly smirk, which I detest. Everyone seems to be able to read me like a book! They all know my private thoughts, ideas, dreams, and who I'm in love with! Well..everybody but Atem.

"Fine." I scowl. "I was expecting Atemu. Happy now?"

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Happy? What do you mean, Mana? I meerly came to tell you that breakfast has been set up in the west dining hall. So you are free to go there whenever you wish and help yourself." Isis turns to leave, "Atem is already there by the way, just incase you have something important to tell him."

"Huh?!" I feel my face heat instanly and my eyes widen. "What do you mean, Isis? What would I have to tell him?" Inside I am panicking. So, she does know. I had a feeling she was wise to this sort of thing…

"Oh come on now. It isn't a big secret that you love him." She speaks in such a calm, steady tone that it makes me even more anxious.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I lie.

"Alright." She brushes a wrinkle out of her long, tan, skirt. "I was only trying to help." She seems saddened and I feel guilty all over again.

"Wait…OK, you're right. I do love him. I have for awhile now, and I have been waiting, or trying, to find the right time and way to tell him of my feelings, but…I just can't seem to go through with it. I'm so scared that he doesn't feel the same."

Isis puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles. "Don't worry, Dear. You will know when the time is right. There will be no doubt in your heart."

I think for a moment. Could it really be that simple? Now, Priestess Isis is pretty special. She has a power that no one else possesses. She holds the Millenium Necklace, and this unusual piece of jewlery gives her the ability to see into the future. "Isis…please tell me…what happens in my future or Atem's future? Will we end up together, married, with children and happy? Or…"

She shakes her head. "No, Mana. I am not going to tell you your future, or anyone's for that matter. It is best you experience these things for yourself rather than have me relay the events to you."

"Fine. But what if the 'right time' comes to late for me?" I stare at the wall infront of us. I cannot keep eye contact. "What if it never even comes at all? Then, what shall I do?"

Isis smiles again. "You worry too much, young sorceress. The answer to all of your queries is simple; turst in love and believe in it as much as you do yourself."

I nod my head understanding. That is simple…can it truly be so simple? "Thank you." I say before smiling.

"You are very welcome. Good luck." She turns and I watch her walk away until she disappears down one of the distant corriders of the palace. I re-enter my room and close the door behind me. I need to change into something nicer then what I am currently wearing. I am going to dine with the Pharaoh after all. I find my violet and rose colored tunic dress and rappidly put it on. I look at my reflection in the mirror and smile. The dress slightly low cut, showing a bit of my cleavage and is tight, but in a flattering way. The material is soft, and made of a stretchy cotton. The hemline falls about four inches or so above my knee. I sit on the edge of my bed and strap on my golden heel sandals. I have to admit, I look good. All that's left to do is my hair, so I grab my elephant ivory brush and carefully eliminate the knots and bumps that restless tossing and turning has caused. I take one of my white satin sashes and wrap it neatly around the top of my head creating a pretty bow. I apply my kohl make up and go heavier above my lashes for a smokey look. I use a small dab of honey nectar to shine my lips. Before I make my way to the dining area, I take one more glance in the mirror. Perfect. It'll be hard for him to not accept my apology when I'm dressed like this.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chapter 9: Harlots!

**Chapter 9: Harlot**

There's Atem; handsome and breath taking as per usual. I take a deep breath before walking over to him. "Hello, Pharaoh Atem, good morning!"

His eyes look tired and his cheeks flushed. There are wrinkles forming behind his golden bangs. He smiles at me though, "Good morning, Mana." I wonder when he'll notice my fancy sex-goddess get up. He has papyrus on the table in front of him. I guess he's busy reading important king mumbo jumbo! Humph! Time to get serious!

"How are you doing this morning?" I ask while pulling the neck of my dress down further to reveal more of my cleavage.

"I am fine, thank you and yourself? You had me very worried yesterday."

"Oh, I feel great now! I am sorry about everything, though…" I glance at the table hesitantly before jumping onto it and sitting in front of him. I make sure to push out my chest and purse my lips in a seductive manner. Atem doesn't seem fazed. I want to scream out "LOOK AT ME!" But, I don't. I lean a little closer to him.

"Apologizing is silly. I'm just glad that are alright." Atem takes a long sip of his tea before scrolling through the sheets.

"What is all of that?" I ask out of curiosity, well that and the fact that it's apparently more entertaining than my scantily clad self.

"Oh, it's scriptures that my father left behind…" He doesn't look up at me. His eyes stay fixed on the rolls of paper.

"What does it say? I mean, if you don't mind me asking…" I wonder if it's too much of a personal matter, now that he's going to be a King within the next few days. Scary thought: I may lose my best friend because of all of this. I already knew this was a possibility but I've always tried to block it out.

"It says a lot of things…some things I don't quite understand, or agree with." Atem's voice sounds heavy as if speaking about the matters written down on those scrolls is hard to even say out loud. That can't be good. My heart begins to sink. "My father wishes for me to be wed…"

And it plummets. "W-Wed?" I panic slightly, only slightly. I'm trying my best to be provocative remember? I breathe in slowly. "You're so young…"

He shakes his head and his long locks brush across his bronze cheeks. "Eighteen summers…is far from young." He sighs deeply; a sad type of sigh. A sigh that's half tired, and half defeated. "I'm grown up now and I have to do the responsible thing needed for my empire. Ra, that sounds so strange. 'My' empire…" He looks down and shifts his legs so that one is folded over the other underneath of the table. His eyes suddenly meet mine. They look so different than they did before. He's right; he is all grown. "I knew this day would come eventually, I just….thought I would have more time. "

"It's alright." I say quickly to break some of the serious vibe going on throughout the room. "When we were younger we always pretended that we were kings and queens and we lived in this palace and had servants and more wealth than we could handle! We'd make our own rules and nobody could keep us locked behind these walls…" I pause and put my hand on his shoulder. "Now, it's a reality. " I give him a slight smile; not too big, just right. The kind of smile that says: 'It's all fine.' When in retrospect, I have no idea what's going to become of Atemu's life, or mine for that matter.

It must have worked, he smiles back at me. It's a real smile too because I've known him long enough to know the difference between his fake and real smiles. "Thank you, Mana. That helps a whole lot." He places my hand gingerly in his and holds it tight. I can feel my face growing scarlet. "We can get through all of this together."

"Of course we can!" I pump my other fist high in the air. He just laughs. Our hands part and I slide off of the table. "So…may I ask what exactly you don't agree with in the notes left by your father?"

Atem makes a squished kind of face, like he had just bitten into a bitter rotten grape. He must realize he made the face, as he rubs his temples and folds the scroll. "Marriage, pro-creation, war, the list goes on and on honestly."

"Pro-creation? Whoa, as in having children of your own? But you're still a child!" My face is heated, I can tell. I wonder who his father wants him to marry, I wonder if it's written down somewhere on those scrolls and I wonder if Atem even loves whomever it is. Hell, he probably doesn't even know the girl…if there's a girls' name written down at all. Atem wouldn't just marry some stranger for the future of Egypt would he? I guess he would, he's a wonderful and un-selfish leader. He always has been…

"I'm not a child, Mana. And neither are you…if you haven't noticed." His gorgeous eyes seem to drift towards my cleavage. Is he mentioning my body? Ooh I sure do hope so! It's about time he's noticed my new style!

"I know," I push my chest out a little more. "It's just so crazy to think about. "

"Don't you wish to someday be married and with child?"

"Oh yes, of course! But not now…" That's a lie. I want to be married right now; to him. I want to make love to him and carry his child inside of me. I want him inside of me…

Atem smiles. "Well I wish to be married someday as well." He blushes slightly. "I want to give that woman the world and become her everything. I want to love her and be loved in return." Something about the way he says that makes me melt a little. His eyes seem glazed and sort of dreamy like he's imagining that special woman. I wonder if it's me.

"That sounds wonderful." And it does. I can't stand this serious talking anymore. I want him to notice my new dress and I want to have a good time with him this morning. "Want to eat breakfast now? I'll go get something from the kitchen for you."

"Wait, I'm not really comfortable with you serving me."

"What do you mean? You are the new Pharaoh now, are you not?"

"Stop. You're my best friend, Mana. Don't' be like that."

"Be like what?"

"Like one of them…"

"Who?"

"My servants…That's not you." Atem swallows and looks me in the eyes again. "I'd never want you treated in such a manner. It isn't right. I won't allow it. My name is Atem, not Pharaoh and you do not have to wait on me. I am the gentleman, let me serve you."

"No way! That's not how it goes at all!" I'm getting angry. I'm only trying to show him what a lovely bride I would make and he doesn't want to have any of it!

"What are you talking about?" He shakes his head in a frustrated manner. "Forget it, I'm not hungry anyway."

"Well fine then don't eat! I was only trying to be nice, but I have a lot to do today as it is." I put my hands on my hip cockily. He doesn't seem to care. This only infuriates me even more so! Fine, I'll just have to take it to the next level; jealousy. "I'm meeting someone soon anyway."

His eyes widen and his jaw clenches. There we go. A royal reaction. "I never knew that you were courting, Mana." I can't help but smile at his contorted face. His expression is like that of a caribou's before it is killed by a poacher or a pack of hungry hyenas. "I suppose that's why you're dressed so…" he stops abruptly.

"So what, Atem?"

"It's just very…I mean that you look…"

I bite my tongue. I so very badly want to blurt out 'SEXY!'! But, I don't. I have to make him say it!

"It's just that you are always so beautiful Mana. You don't need all of these tight and immodest clothes and gobs of make-up."

My jaw almost hits the floor. "W-what?"

"Why are you made up in such a manner in the first place? You want a man to love you for your looks alone" You want him drooling all over the palace halls and treating you as a belly dancing gypsy?" I gasp in shock. "I've known you for the entire duration of my life and the Mana I know wouldn't use her assets to gain a man's heart. Do you know how people will perceive you for looking this way?"

Tears of both anger and devastation fill my eyes. I blink repeatedly in an attempt to hold in the tears. I fail miserably. The huge watery drops roll down my rouge colored cheeks and hit my peach glossy lips. "You are so dense, you know that? I'm done up this way for you and you only! There is no other man! I love you! I'm no gypsy dancing whore! How dare you compare me to one of those harlots?" This is what I want to say…but of course, I don't. I hold my tongue like always and turn away from the man I love in silence. I'm absolutely crushed. I don't know what to do. I wish I could just disappear. I feel so incredibly small.

"Mana…I'm sorry. Please don't cry, I'm only trying to look out for you." Atem says softly. "You're so much more than a gorgeous face and knock out body. You're naturally flawless and radiant. Look into any mirrored glass and you will see that this young woman you appear to be right now is overdone and distasteful. This isn't you at all. "

"You're wrong." I whisper. "I look sexy, daring and bold. I ooze confidence in this tight dress and I love how it hugs my curves and I love how it makes me feel!" I face him and raise my voice close to shrill. "Why don't you think I'm sexy? Why can't you ever see me that way? I'm grown up now, Atem! We both are! You said it yourself! I'm menstruating, I have wide child-bearing hips and I bees wax my legs in hopes that you would give a damn! I am one-hundred percent woman! That little girl you grew up with grew up! That's the way of life! You were just talking about it yet you fail to actually see it!"

My entire body is shaking. My breathing is ragged and intense. Did I really just say all of that? Oh Ra…I feel very weak, especially since Atem isn't saying a word in response. Why is he so speechless? His face is unreadable, but his posture is tightly drawn. His collarbone visible, and his shoulders arched slightly. I can see the tension throbbing in his taunt neck muscles. His mouth appears to be wired shut. He's holding back. What a true king indeed. That's it. I'm leaving. I don't need this abuse. I'm not going to just stand here having poured my heart onto the floor for him to just hold back and keep it all in. If he can't be a real man and talk to me, then I'm only wasting my time…and possibly my love as well.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: FINALLY I HAVE RETURNED! I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! I'M NOT DEAD, ALTHOUGH WITH ALL THE WORK OF COLLEGE I FEEL AS IF I AM HALF OF THE TIME! I WILL NOT BE GIVING UP ON THIS STORY, AS YOU CAN SEE! I WILL BE CONTINUING IT AND UPDATING IT OFTEN AND MUCH MORE FREQUENTLY! I MEAN IT THIS TIME! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND LOYALTY TO ME! **


End file.
